


Poison of the Dark World

by ForgottenXanadu



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Crack, Elves, Established Relationship, Extremis, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I blame BBC, M/M, OC, Post Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenXanadu/pseuds/ForgottenXanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a failed attempt at stealing one of Asgard's sacred golden apples is made, the unexpected results leave the Royal family and the Avengers, stunned with questions. Tony finds he's making double takes everywhere he goes, and everyone else is desperate to get to the bottom of things, but how does one explain multiple Lokis', when magic isn't at play. Loki is just as confused as everyone else as to whats going on, and it doesn't help that their only lead, knows about as much as anyone else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obscure pt1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have like three things I can blame this on. Firstly: my waifu, to whom I would not have written jack shit without, second: Tumblr, for enabling me in my bad habits, and lastly: a mix of Orphan Black, comic Loki and Doom, and a few other things that don't currently come to mind. Oh and a lovely acknowledgement to my love of the band Dir En Grey, for which I somehow got inspired to write this. 
> 
> So a heads up, the reason there hasn't been an update, is I have had a Beta go over the chapters I have already written. I'd like to thank my lovely Beta Sassinscreed, over on Tumblr for going over this and fixing everything up.This is the first fic I ever posted not only for this fandom, but in general. Do leave comments if you read this and enjoy it to some degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has just been beta corrected. Sorry it's taking a while to get everything done, I hope to not disappoint any one. Whats new/ changed, grammar, spelling, and dialogue got completely changed.

The moon hung low, the stars shone brightly in the night sky, and the stillness of the forest was unnatural. Every so often the silver light from the moon broke though the heavy canopy, not only lighting the way before him, but casting stray specks of golden light as he ran.

He didn't know how long he'd been running or what part of the woods he was now in, but he continued on not stopping long. When he did stop it was only long enough to catch his breath before changing direction again. The leaves and twigs crunched and snapped with each foot fall, and for every step he took, his pursuers seemed to gain more ground on him.

The long black cloak flew behind him as he jumped over and ran through bushes, the tails of the coat catching on stray branches and slowing him down at every turn. He was truly a mess, covered head to toe in dirt from all the shrubs he ran through, but he continued on, careless of scratches and welts left behind as he passed.

The night air rushed passed, blowing black hair behind him. His face was dripping in sweat, but he knew he would be fine. The biting cold was like a cool spring breeze on his skin, but for the Aesir chasing him, the night breeze was like a sharp knife cutting away at their faces. He clutched the small apple closer to his chest as he darted around the towering trees and jumped over bushes in his way.

He wasn't sure if he was in danger of being caught anymore, but he never stopped running.

It was nearing morning, the golden rays of the sun slowly cutting through the dense forest. When he finally stopped longer than a beat, the soft rays of the sun caressed the foliage around him, as well sweat soaked body. He had doubled back so many times he lost count; he knew they were tracking him; even now the hunting hounds were on his trail, searching the Asgardian forest for him.

He pulled at the high collar of his tunic. He was not used to the heat, and the many layers he wore clung to him like a desperate lover. His whole body was beginning to warm beyond comfortable temperatures. Sweat soaked, long black hair stuck to his face and neck. He didn't doubt that he looked something retched, like death warmed over. He tried pulling the strands of hair back, but lacked the control or habit to force it to behave.

He knew he was close to the hidden path back home, and was filled with joy at the mere thought of being so close to Jotunheim. However, it was the lowering of his guard that sealed his fate.

It was faint at first, he almost didn't hear it. The silent crack of a twig, and then he felt a piercing, cold glare on him. All around he turned, searching the forest for the one watching him. He could feel the stare on his neck, backing himself into the nearest tree as he searched.

The golden sun-kissed trees all looked the same. He was so far from his element that he saw shadows moving in every tree cluster and rock formation. Green eyes darted around frantically; the roaring crash of water falling in the distance was loud in his ears. His senses were so tuned for the next crunch of a leaf or snap of a twig, that he didn't feel the encroaching frost. Only when it made its way down his coat and onto his hands was he sure he was no longer alone. He quickly looked down at his blue hands, eyes widening as they followed the frost trail back up the tree behind him.

There was nothing above him, the trail just suddenly cut off right below the lowest hanging branch. The approach was quiet, impossibly quiet; so much so he didn't know he had been caught until he finally registered the tight grip of slender fingers wrapping around his throat, eyes snapping shut from the ensuing pain.

“Well isn't this quite the surprise. Loyal Heimdall failed to mention this little bit of information,” came a velvety voice. He could hear the distain filling the words as the other finished.

The voice of his captor sounded familiar, no one he knew personally, and definitely not an ally. All was forgotten when a second hand reached up around his neck and cut off his breathing. The golden apple landed amongst the fallen leaves and bugs of the forest floor as he tried to gain a grip on the two strong arms before him. Metal hissed and crumbled away beneath his hold; he now had skin to skin contact. Eyes still closed as he gripped the other with all his strength, but he wasn't released like he thought he would be.

He was sure the glamor had dropped when he was taken by surprise, but the screams of pain from frost bite never came.

He was pushed roughly up against the tree, gasping out in pain as the bark dug into his back through the borrowed armor. He struggled, but to no avail; pinned to the tree as his feet dangled off the ground. He opened his eyes, trying to get a glance at the man who had a hold on him.

It took his eyes a while to adjust to the sunlight, they had been closed so tight, that everything remained blurry even after blinking.

“Decided to open your eyes, have you? Honestly, I thought the Jotun were fierce warriors who reveled in battle, yet you fled, without a shred of honor to stand and fight. And all while hiding behind my face.” Both hands let go, his legs quickly giving out as he slumped to the floor in a heap, releasing his hold on the other. “I really liked that coat, I'll have you know, and now you have gone and ruined it with your failed attempt to flee. I guess I have no choice but to burn you along with it,” the voice said, switching from anger to indifference.

He looked up in time to see the traces of deep blue fading to a creamy pale complexion; vivid red eyes returning to familiar poison green. An overwhelming wave of dread rushed through him as he looked up and recognized the man before him.

Standing before him and staring down at him was none other than the very Prince of Asgard he had been sent to impersonate.

His mouth opened and closed in shock, lying resting on his elbows, looking up at the Aesir before him. He did not dare break eye contact with the other, so he left the golden apple, forgotten, by the others feet where it had rolled when he dropped it.

“Loki! Hey Lolo, did'ya get him?” another voice called out from behind him somewhere, the manner in which he spoke was distinctively Midgardian, he noted.

He let his head drop to the floor, breathing still labored from running and from the strong hold that had been around his neck not a moment ago. The sun beat down around him. The Princeling had moved out of the sun’s way, and the heat from the rays became painfully hot on his skin. He had failed. He knew the Aesir were not going to let him walk out of their realm alive, not after the stunt he had pulled with the apple. On top of that was the way the Princeling's skin turned Jotun blue. There was no doubt that was something no one was ever meant to see.

The ground trembled with the approaching heavy footsteps of what felt like two other men, no doubt guards come to slay the monster. He hazarded a glance upward, Loki was no longer near him anymore. The Aesir Princeling stood off to the side talking with the two individuals he had sensed before.

He watched as the Princeling spoke with the other two men. They were too far off to hear their words, but close enough to keep tabs on a weary enemy. Of the two arrivals, the blond was just slightly taller than the dark haired Princeling and from what he was told, he matched the descriptions he was given of Asgard's Crown Prince. The other one was shorter than both Princes' by half a foot, with short, messy dark hair and a small goatee on his face from what he could see. He wore a red and golden suit of armour, nothing like he had ever seen, yet it somehow pulled at his mind, begging to be remembered, a memory long forgotten. The mortal, he noted, had his oddly shaped helm held at his side, resting on his hip while he spoke with the Princes.

He turned away from the small group and stared ahead, gazing into the burning morning light of the sun as it filtered though. He didn't bother trying to escape, he was sure to be killed if he returned, and sure to be killed if he tried to run. At least laying where he was, he could enjoy life a little while longer.

He listened as birds sung their sweet melodies high above the canopies hidden from view. Out of the corner of his right eye, seven black birds swooped by, flying up into the leaves of the trees and back down. As they came around a second time, he could see the white tips of the feathers, marking five of the flock as magpies. They were quiet as they danced in the morning light; not once disturbing anything, and just as swiftly as they had flown in, they were gone. All but the two ravens that flew with the magpies, which remained sitting across from him, taking perch on a broken and twisted branch that stuck out of a jagged rock formation somehow resembling the fallen spires of Jotunheim.

The grey rock shone blazing white now that the sun’s angle had changed. He squinted, the image of the crumbling rock burned into his mind's eye. He was tired, exhausted really, a bone deep weariness from all the running he'd done. He looked back over to where he last saw the Aesir and mortal standing, face scraping across the dirt. They were still discussing Norns knew what, he couldn't hold it off any longer, he knew what awaited him back in the golden city, and right now he just couldn't bring himself to care less.

He closed his eyes. Maybe when next he woke, if he woke, he would find himself out of the heat and somewhere cool like the dungeons of Asgard. He let his mind rest and with it his needless worrying. At least in Asgard he would be safe from his fellow Jotuns' and the elf. He doubted they would even miss him, but the elf would surly wonder where he had run off too, but all that was for another time. He calmed his mind and let sleep take ahold of him.


	2. Obscure pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 1. There will be one more to finally answer who our unknown Jotun friend is, before we finally get to the heart of the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta corrected ch2
> 
> Here is the second half of ch1 I guess you could call this. Thank you to the people who've read this and left comments here and in my ask, also, to the people who liked/ rebloged it from Tumblr. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. More continued super special awesome thanks to my fantastic Beta, Sassinscreed, on Tumblr. An acknowledgement for my love of Shakespeare's Hamlet, which I butchered some lines from, probably making my old high-school English professor cringe in the process if the old man ever saw this. 
> 
> On the subject of ch3, it's almost done, I have been sick of recent so I slacked on writing. I hope to have it sent to my Beta by monday or tuesday.

Tony shot a quick glance over to the passed out form under the tree before making his way off to the side, away from the brothers. He hadn't really lost interest in what they were arguing about, so much as they had immediately switched to yelling at each other in a language he didn't understand. It really was the perfect time to ask that all-consuming question: if a tree falls in the woods, who hears it? He was pretty sure the answer would be no one, due to the rise in volume coming from the Wonder Brothers. He had backed away, intent to let them handle it; in time they would cool down and they'd be on their merry way back to the castle with John Doe in tow.

The sun sat higher in the sky than it had when they had first arrived on Asgard. The once sunbathing Jotun was now mostly covered in shadows and a few fallen leaves. He was slumped on the ground with the golden apple he'd taken, no more than three feet in front of him.

Tony saw the two ravens perched on the branch; he'd seen them fly in with the mischief of magpies not half an hour ago. He watched the two birds from his spot under an old pine tree where he had a good view of the small clearing, he was also well within hearing range of Loki and Thor should anything happen. Every once in a while, the birds would tilt their heads from side to side, watching the motionless figure on the forest floor with beady black eyes.

He'd heard Loki and Thor talk about them enough to know who these two were. It didn't surprise him anymore to see either Huginn or Muninn, or even both, perched on some tree or another around the city or in the castle somewhere. He figured since they were silently keeping watch, he could put it out of his mind for now.

He stole another look over at the brothers, they were still at each other's throats. They had moved a few feet behind a tree, but hadn't gone far. Tony pulled his thoughts away from Loki and Thor, he was happy they were getting along - that was, if contesting every little thing the other did was considered 'getting along'.

He had read up on sibling relationships and contacted a shrink or two for second opinions back when he and Loki had just started dating, and Loki had begun spending more time at the tower. Every one of them had said that 'butting heads' every once in a while was a healthy sibling dynamic. As for what he thought on the matter, if any of that psycho mumbo jumbo was correct, then the two brothers had to have one of the healthiest relationships in the Universe.

Tony smiled at the thought, he was happy for not just Thor, but Loki; he would do anything to insure that the Trickster never felt abandoned again.

A cool morning breeze blew, rustling his hair and filling the air with the scent of pine and wild flowers. The leaves rustled high in the trees, and Tony took the chance to disengage his armour. He waited for the exoskeleton to retract before pulling the gauntlets and breast plate off. When he was finally done, he was left standing in his favourite Asgardian casual wear that Loki insisted he wear for his stays on Asgard. The outfit was simple as far as style went, a long red sleeved tunic and black leather pants he had grown to get used to over the years. The look was topped off with a boiled leather vest and a pair of short golden vambraces cuffing his tunic.

He closed his eyes for a second, breathing in the fresh air, and spread his arms out, feeling the breeze on him. He thought back to earlier in the morning, back when they had arrived from Earth.

 

The sun had only risen half an hour ago by his count. The tall spires of the golden castle caught the morning light and shown brilliantly off in the distance. The citizens of Asgard were ready to work and go about their daily lives, Tony, on the other hand, was anything but.

It had been three years, three years of constant visits and extended stays, and he still didn't think he'd ever get used to the crazy time difference between Earth and Asgard. Hell, the difference was so drastic, that his month long stay wouldn’t save him from Pepper's biweekly Stark Industries board meeting.

It was right as they were exiting the golden dome of the Bifrost, that they were stopped by the Gate Keeper. He knew the moment Heimdall's booming voice echoed after them, that it was going to be a long night, or rather, morning.

And he was right. It seemed at some point during the night, someone had walked in and back out with one of Asgard's treasured golden apples.

After getting a vague general direction, he and Thor quickly took to the air, Thor by his usual means of flying by Mjolnir and he by use of his suit. And Loki, well he did what he did best; he teleported over to the southern forest and tracked the thief the old fashioned way.

He had kept a few sensors trained on the trickster, but otherwise paid more attention to the scans JARVIS was running as he flew across the alien forest. He had taken the eastern half of the woods and left Thor to take the west, Loki would appear as a quick blip on his scanners every time he came out of teleporting before he was gone again.

They had been at it for the better part of three hours when Loki had contacted them through the comm link they kept on hand in case of emergencies. “I have located a fresh trail, it's only an hour past; it's in the direction of the secret passage to Jotunheim. Anthony, met up with Thor and walk the rest of the way. I will not risk losing the element of surprise with your armour or Thor's yelling,” and like that, the comms were silent again.

Tony flew towards Thor. They still didn't know who or what they were looking for and that was more than nerve racking. They were going in blind. Heimdall had been less than forthcoming with information, and quite frankly, it reminded him of a certain one eyed pain in the ass back home. They were quickly approaching their fourth hour of meticulous searching, well, Loki was waiting for the thief, and he and Thor were looking for Loki.

They were following Loki's energy signature with the help of JARVIS, and were half a mile away when Loki broke the silence.

“Anthony, Thor! The thief arrived just as suspected,” he whispered.

He was tossing around the events leading up to walking in on Loki holding the guy against the tree, when he felt warm breath on his face. It smelt of winter, and a small smile tugged at his mouth; he knew that scent anywhere. He lost track of his thoughts and instead revelled in the smell, it was one of his favourite scents next to the scent of Loki in leather, and was something he would never tire of.

Loki made his way over towards Stark. The man was leaning against an old pine with his eyes closed not far off from where he and Thor had stood arguing a moment ago. He didn't bother looking back at Thor, he wasn't in the mood for talking about the matter any more, and just wanted to drop the whole thing. He was fully in his right to be mad at Heimdall for withholding the identity of the thief from him, he didn't care what his reasons were for his silence. 

Now, as he approached his lover, he just wanted to forget the whole thing even happened. Forget the pain, the lies, all of it. All he wanted was to enjoy the visit home before he had to worry about ceremony preparations that would consume his free time. 

He stood before Stark taking in his wind blown hair and airy disposition as he rested against the tree. Loki hadn't been noticed yet, so he took the opportunity to gaze at the face he knew just as well as his own. He traced the soft, worn lines of worry, and age across Anthony's face. His gaze flicked down and fixated on blue glow of the Arc reactor. Though it no longer served to keep the Man of Iron alive, having had the shards removed and given to Miss. Potts as a gift before they parted; he'd kept the Arc in place as a reminder of everything he once was, and now stood for. He watched, drawn to the gentle rise and fall of the others chest under the loose tunic.

An intense need to drive out the thoughts of the Jotun came over him and Loki moved into the others space. Stark wore a deep frown and looked to be in thought, now that he could see the subtle twitch of his lips and wrinkling of his brow. They stood no more than a few inches apart, but soon a smile pulled at the mans warm inviting lips. 

Loki quirked his brow as he watched the man. Stark finally realized that he wasn't alone any more, for he soon opened his eyes. Stark stared back, blinking a few times as his smile fell and confusion took hold.

“Eh, is there something on my face? Or did I miss something. . . impor-” Loki let his lips claim the other mans, immediately silencing him. His long black hair was dishevelled and in the way, but Loki held him tightly, kissing him where he stood. He tightened his hold and deepened the kiss, it was desperate and hungry and gods was he going all out. Stark responded in turn by passionately returning the favour, calloused fingers carded through soft black hair; pulling him down to further deepen the hold they had on each other.

Loki nipped at Stark's bottom lip, they were both out of breath when he pulled back. Both used the other for support, as neither trusted their bodies at the moment to stand under their own. Stark looked worried, he also looked like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't find the words.

Loki wrinkled his brow at the sight and instead focused on the shining red, kiss swollen lips of of his soon to be husband. Stark moved closer reclaiming the lost distance Loki had put between them, drawing the his attention back towards the engineer. He pulled Loki's head down, allowing their foreheads to touch. Loki could feel Stark's warm breath against his face while he stared into tired eyes. 

They stood like that briefly and ignored the world around them. Stark ran his thumb over his lower lip wiping something away before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, and laying his head against his chest.

“Wow. . .” Stark breathed. Loki pressed his nose into the shorter man's hair taking a deep breath, he was at a loss for words, which didn't happen very often. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace, arms pulled out and came up around the Loki's neck. He pulled himself away from the soft brown hair that smelled of burnt metals and coconuts, and met dark brown eyes as they met his. 

“I'm not going to look the gift horse in the mouth; however, you care to tell me why we just made out in front of your old man's Skynet?” Stark winked tilting his head to the left.

Loki followed his gaze to the mangled branch sticking out of the ruin of rocks not far off. He wasn't sure what a Skynet was, perhaps another one of Stark's culture references that he wouldn't understand, but looking around he guessed the quip was in reference to Odin's pet ravens. He thought he had spied them tailing him while he tracked the thief, but could never catch a glimpse and prove that nagging feeling. There was a single black feather below the mangled branch, but there was no other trace that Huginn or Muninn had been present. He kept his eyes locked on the branch then turned back towards Stark smoothing over his unease with an empty smile. “The All Father, never did trust the words of others lightly-”

“Loki!” 

Loki turned to see his brother standing behind them with the unconscious thief tossed over his left shoulder. He carried the prone form much like Loki had seen him carry his kills during the hunts they went on when they were younger. Thor was looking at him disapprovingly and rubbing his temples the way Loki had seen both Stark and Jane often do, when they were fed-up or tired with something. Thor rubbed his forehead a few times before he ended up pinching the space between closed eyes and let out a long sigh.

“Hey Point Break, been watching us long?” Stark called out from his place behind him. 

Loki slicked back his hair, returning it to his preferred style, from the unkept mess it was from all the running he'd accomplished this morning. He broke away from the warm safe embrace Stark held him in unwillingly once he remembered the small matter of thief. “Tony, as much as I am loth to see you two separated, do you not think it best that we make for the palace.” Thor spoke up. 

Loki had just had about enough of this talk about the Jotun, he scowled stalking out of sight of his brother and the monster he carried. He tried and failed to tune out Thor's words about what needed to be done with the Jotun and the offences he incurred. 

“TheAll father, will be awaiting the return of this thief so punishment may be delivered. The Jotun, has committed a grave offence against not only Idunn, but Loki as well. Or have you not noticed the form in which this miscreant has taken?” Thor asked, his voice surprisingly did not carry that far and he only paid half an ear any how. Thor's voice was like iron, it was nothing like the usual care-free tone he usually employed, but more of the King he knew his brother will one day become.

Loki kept his eyes trained on his lover, watching how he moved around the Jotun. The very thought of how carefully Stark handled himself around the creature, made him angry inside. The sight brought back memories of the first time he'd taken his Jotun form in front of Anthony. He had been wounded and his magic drained by Amora, catching him off guard.

He would never let what happened then, happen again. He didn't transform not because he feared what Anthony would think of him. His lover already had made it clear then, that he didn't care what he was, so long as he would love and be loved in turn. No, he avoided his natural form for fear of hurting him, like he did the day Amora's spell backfired, and Stark had been sent to a hospital for severe frost bite.   
He watched with keen eyes as the inventor took in the sight of his old battle armour from his failed invasion of Earth, brown calculating eyes roamed over the tattered duster. It may have been four Midgardian years, but it already seemed like a life time ago with the way time passed on Asgard, and Loki could see the recognition in the man.

A soft crunch sounded with every step as Stark walked around Thor taking in the prone form tossed over the broad shoulder. Stark had finally made his way to the tangled mess that was long wavy black hair. The hair was a little longer than his had been when he arrived on Earth, via the Tesseract. The black locks looked much like his would if he didn't take the time every morning to contain it, and slick it back.

He continued staring as Stark's hand hovered above the neck, he knew Stark was following the marked ridges on the visible skin.  
-=-  
Tony didn't dare try to get a better view of the face, but going off of the outfit and the hair, he had a pretty good feeling the Jotun still looked like Loki; he wasn't going to risk frostbite for the second time in his life by being careless with a Jotun again. As he walked around and made mental notes for later, he could feel Loki's intense gaze follow his every move and reaction. He felt odd; as if he was seeing something he shouldn't as he took in the sight before him. It was probably the only way he'd ever see a Jotun again. He'd stopped pestering Loki about it after the incident when his glamour fell and he ended up in the hospital for quite some time. He'd been a bit skittish around cold things after that. 

However, none of it mattered if he wasn't looking at the real Loki. Thor had told him in passing once, that Jotun, had intense red eyes. It was at that moment that he knew, he wanted to see the real Loki; because, if his eyes were beautiful and breath taking when they were green, they must surely be ethereal when red.  
-=-

“A few questions come to mind, but why he still looks like you, is the main one.” Stark stepped away from Thor and his prisoner, “I thought magic stopped, once the caster was knocked out?” he added. Stark turned to meet his gaze and walked to where he had propped himself against the tree; Stark's arms wrapped around him, and clung to him like a koala on its favourite branch, as he looked up.

He kept watch, his mouth was pressed in a firm line and he didn't even look down at Stark when he took hold and pulled them close. Loki dismissed countless scenarios as they came to him for eviscerating the Jotun on the spot. Everything that came to mind, was more than it deserved, he was like a predator contemplating the best way to kill his prey. 

But as he thought, the only thing outside of theft, was impersonating a member of the royal family. Which in essence would be a sentence strait to the gallows, but as far as Loki was concerned, it wasn't something he himself hadn't done. Oh it came with being a trickster, the more he looked at the Jotun, the deeper his scowl became. He was finding more and more similarities than he was comfortable with, even his magic was telling him something was off. 

Loki watched Stark out of the corner of his eye he hadn't realized his lover had pulled away from him at some point. He looked worried, he saw movement from Thor and returned his focus to the blonde oaf, he had shrugged his shoulders and was currently resituating the limp form. 

“Loki? Asgard to Loki, come in Loki, you copy?” Stark, called. By the look on his face it hadn't been the first time his named had been called, but he was unwilling to pull his mind from the Jotun. He felt himself deflate a little when he realized there was nothing in the would to stop the pain and the dreams. He pulled his gaze from the Jotun and focused on the ground. Stark must have managed to convince his brother to leave them, because he no longer felt Thor's presence near by.

“You sure know how to make a man jealous darling. If I didn't know better, I'd say you found your next conquest.” The voice came out modulated, completely devoid of emotion once the face plate slid into place. The red and gold glint of armour caught Loki's attention. “So, you wanna talk, or am I gonna have at this alone, I am more than willing to fill in your side of the conversation you know. I do love to hear the sound of my own voice on occasion, or so I have heard from good authority. Mainly just Pepper, Fury, and Clint…and everyone.” Stark's voice now came normally. 

Loki stayed silent as the man continued making true on his word. He didn't know how to express how he felt about the matter, everything had been going well for him the past few years; he didn't think anything could bring him down from his happiness with the man. He'd let his guard down, and now everything, every emotion he bottled up, and every insecurity he hid, was threatening on crashing down on him.

Loki could still faintly hear the crunching of twigs under the weight of the Iron Man armour, over the muffled ramblings from the inventor. Stark continued talking as he bent down and picked the apple off the ground, he vaguely heard the question before Stark decided to continue with his ramblings. Stark stood over by the tree where he had pinned the Jotun against the tree, Loki saw the armoured hand reach and trace something along the trunk before he turned to look in his direction.

Some time had passed when he had noticed that Stark, had been throwing Shakespearian quotes into the mix and all with a rather convincing accent, that made him sound like a native of Asgard.

“To be or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings of arrows of outrageous fortune or cast arms against the sea of trouble. What say you on the matter dear sweet Ophelia? ” Loki heard the strides slow and come to a stop, but he still didn't meet the other.

“Did it hurt?” Stark spoke up after awhile. 

When he gave no answer Stark continued on, figuring he wouldn't be stopped. “When Thor knocked you one, did it hurt?” Loki finally looked up and saw Stark indicating approximately on his own jaw.

Loki kept his silence, he didn't know what he should say; should he explain himself out here in the open, or wait for the whole thing to blow over and ask one of the other Avengers, on his return to Midgard, he grew weary just thinking about it. 

Stark continued talking to the wind when he didn't receive an answer, Loki followed him as he played catch with the apple as he walked, Stark was carful not to drop it as he went; treating the golden fruit like the sacred treasure it was.

The silence once again dragged on, neither one of them said anything for a while and Loki still hadn't uttered a word since Thor left. He was slowly drifting off into the dark corners of his mind, and would have gotten himself lost in the darkness if not for Stark's horrible attempt at rhyme. 

“Why it is clear to all save for you, it matters not. So dear - dread not.”   
Loki looked at his lover almost offended at what he had just heard. It wasn't really a good attempt, by the Norns, it was down right awful. The rhyming words where the same word and he was pretty sure the man had butchered two different sources, just to make that sad attempt. Though, deep down it warmed him and he smiled on the inside, it was Anthony's corny way he had put it, of making him feel better. He wondered if it was something that could really be possible.

“Huh? What ar-”

Loki was surprised for an instant before catching himself, and he repeated the question he had thought in his mind. “Do you truly believe that; that it doesn't matter?” he whispered, speaking up finally. 

“Seems my ears don't deceive me, he speaks,” Stark rejoiced, he threw his arms in the air in celebration. Brown eyes met green, but the Loki didn't speak any more after that. He was startled when his lover walked up and gently pulled his hand firmly but gently away, and cupped it in his metal ones. When the other removed his hands completely, Loki, felt the familiar weight of the apple in his hand. “To the fairest,” Stark added with a peck where he had swiped his thumb across earlier.

Loki looked down at the apple in his hand as Stark walked off into the centre of the clearing, making sure nothing would stop him from taking off. When he looked back at Stark, it was with the same sad eyes Stark had given him not but a few moments ago. 

He watched the face plate slide back down, the gears clicking shut and the eyes lighting up, “So want a lift or are you gonna spend a few more hours out here? Quite frankly, I'm hungry and tired; it has to be lunch time or something,” Stark said getting into position to launch.

Loki didn't say a word, his mask let nothing untold show through. He walked over and wrapped one arm around Stark's waist, holding him tight against his body, and winked out of sight.


	3. Obscure pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relic, trick, and roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up for any who didn't know, I did some editing and had a beta look over chapters one and two, so they should be better than what they were when I typed them up half asleep. I added some things and took others out, nothing big, but dialogue wise I changed things. So this chapter is the first new chapter that my beta, Sassinscreed, looked over. I'm not sure when next I'll update, I signed myself up for the Frostiron bang and have been working on that while simultaneously writing this. 
> 
> So I'm sorry this is late being posted, I ended up sick and was just too out of it to do anything for long really. The cold was also kind of why this chapter isn't as long as it was gonna be, but know things are slowly starting to move. I'm working on four and five right now so hopefully between writing for the bang and this, the next update will be a double update. Till next time.

When they popped back into existence, they stood in a long golden open hall overlooking the Bifrost off in the distance. A warm glow filled the hallway with the afternoon sun, turning the polished stone walls and sandstone pillars gold as they caught the light. Tony was held tight against Loki as they stood outside Loki's room, meaning they weren't far from Thor's room and the hall that led to the King's private apartments, where Odin and Frigga spent most their time when not in court.

Tony noticed the shining corridor was empty; Loki must have finally managed to convince Frigga's servants to ease up on the constant loitering and trying to see to his every need. Though the servants were nowhere in sight, the two hulking guards in all their glory were a new addition. They stood on either side of the door, dressed in gold armour with green capes marking them in service of Loki. They, like the rest of the castle guard, stood silent as always with swords poised at the ready before them. Tony had long learned that they were very much like the Queens guard back on Earth, fully capable warriors, but no more than stone statues when there wasn't a need for them.

Tony felt Loki loosen his hold and walk away from him. Giant bronze doors opened without prompting, allowing the Trickster entrance, leaving him alone outside.

Tony stood outside, watching the doors close behind Loki and noticing the design for the first time. Running right down the seam of the bronze doors was an engraved relief of two snakes wrapped around what looked to be the arc-reactor. A giant tree was also embossed higher in the motif with its roots falling around the snakes. JARVIS had magnified the two snakes and . . . yep that was the reactor. He looked from one guard to the next before heading in after Loki to ask when the personalized door had become a thing.

He made his way through the second set of doors and entered what was the receiving room. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the large room had changed since his last visit. It looked much like it had before; efficient, but now with a more modern 'Midgardian' twist. It was still decorated finely, but the décor gave a blend of both of them, though clearly leaned more towards his lover's tastes.

He walked further into the room, taking off his helmet to better see the changes. With the helmet removed, he took a deep breath and inhaled the strong scent of cinnamon, apples, and that universal old book smell that was completely Loki.

Where there weren't various personal small blades or staves mounted on the walls, there were shelves filled with odd magical artefacts and the occasional trophy from defeated enemies. However, at the back of the room, something that wasn't small by any means was on display in an alcove next to the stairwell leading up to the solar. He walked over and stared at the object assembled behind the glass case. He was positive it was enchanted thirteen different ways and warded just as many. Behind the thick glass stood the Mark VII, perfectly polished and without a scratch on it. He remembered the day he gave it to Loki on their two year anniversary of meeting, much to the displeasure of everyone else. He had wondered and even asked what had become of it, neither Thor or Loki gave any indication that they were willing to spill its fate.

He looked down, remembering his own armour; he had forgotten the suitcase back at the Bifrost and now didn't have any place to store it. He was looking for somewhere out of the way to place it, when slender arms once again wrapped around him, turning him to face the other.

“Like what you've done with the place, it looks a lot like Christmas in here - but with more us,” he smiled looking around once more before landing on Loki's amused gaze. Loki was dressed in a variation of the outfit the Jotun had been found wearing, or as Loki was inclined to call them, casual wear. In lieu of the golden armour, there were leather braces on his forearms and straps going up along both arms, hidden in the folds of which were no doubt various knives.

“I had spent many days in Svartálfheim, seeking out one of the master crafters I could trust to restore it to its previous glory. Unfortunately I could find none who could understand how to go about it while keeping a good deal of the original armour intact.” Loki leaned back, reaching for something out of sight as he spoke, when he turned back to face him he held out a glass of wine in front of him.

“Isn't it a little early for that?” Tony asked, eyeing the proffered glass.

“You looked parched. After all the pontificating you did in the woods, I thought you would enjoy a drink. Seems I was mistaken,” Loki made to turn but was stopped.

“So what's this then?” he asked eyeing the display. He grabbed the silver cup from the god, closed his eyes, and downed the drink quickly. It felt good going down, a much welcomed relief; he hadn't been aware of how dry his throat was until now. The only thing he wished, was that Loki hadn't offered the strong wine, not that he was complaining, but he had promised Pepper the first thing he ate or drank upon arriving wasn't going to be alcohol.

When he opened his eyes and met Loki's unimpressed stare, the god rolled his eyes at his behaviour. “What a complete waste of wine, sometimes I wonder why I even bother,” he said, snatching the cup back and taking the Iron Man helmet with him. “Since you asked, this is merely cosmetic restoration with magic, I did leave, however, with a set of battle armour modelled after its design; that’s currently put safely away, ready for the opportune day it is needed.”

He turned and left through the door that led up to the solar. Tony was about to comment, but Loki spoke first. “Come, let us take off that high-tech toy of yours and relax before Thor comes crashing in with no regard for privacy,” he called, climbing the stone steps three at a time.

Tony followed Loki only after a moment of thought, but mainly because he was too tired and just wanted to get out of the suit already. He made the short climb up to the solar and took notice of the continued changes in decoration that had been made. He knew the room was rectangular from a previous visit, but now the back of a large bookcase stood to his right, blocking off the rest of the room. There were two doors positioned close by on his left; one led to the private pool-like bath, and the other was a bedroom.

He stepped away from the landing, careful not to step on the fur rugs, and let his eyes wander to the wall on his right. He looked around the huge room, twice the size of the room below, but there was a certain warmth that the other one lacked. The decorations were more personal and valued, with photos of the team, to little odds and ends; a room meant solely for them.

He looked at the wall across from him; the balcony doors just behind the green fainting couch covered in various blankets was open, giving a clear view to the terrace below every time the wind blew in, pushing the curtains aside.

There were two tall shelves on either side of the open doors with a third attached to the end of one, blocking the stairs from view; effectively making up Loki's personal library. The contents of the shelves were all neatly arranged and dusted, showcasing the varying tastes and collection. He also noticed that a few of the books were ones he had bought. There were also spell and history books lying around the general area, some of which were flipped open with their pages bared for any who were interested to take the time to read them.  
Tony smiled to himself, and continued taking in the changes made to the room. A pair of chairs that used to be downstairs were now sitting in front of the two way fireplace on the opposite wall; there was a long dining table sitting smack in the centre of the room that he couldn't think of a use for, being that all meals took place in the great hall; and there were also more rugs gracing the deep gold and forest green, tiled, polished floor.

“Enjoying the view?” Loki's velvet voice came from behind him.

He was greeted by the sight of Loki standing in the open doorway leading to the bedroom. He smirked, watching the glint in Loki's eyes, “What prompted all of this; the door, my things – our things?” he asked, moving towards his lover.

“You are mine and I am yours, is it not customary on Midgard that a few of my belongings be with you back at your tower, and you should have some here? I just made the arrangement more convenient; or would you rather make the arduous trip from where your chamber was, to mine, every time you wished to share a bed? As for the door; you are to be a part of my life, what better way do you know of to display it than by having it be the first thing others see when they come to call on us?”

“So basically, this is you doing what you want, and the door is the changing of the stationary?” Tony raised a brow, staring at the other man.

Loki looked confused for a second before he seemed to understand what was said. “Indeed. There are still those who do not take delight in the fact that I am not serving a harsher sentence for my crimes, and though you are Thor's Shield Brother, that won't protect you from those who bare ill intentions towards me. However, that is neither here nor there at the moment; I would rather save such serious discussions for when I am not ill tempered. I believe I had extended the invitation for relief,” Loki crossed his arms and gave a wicked grin that promised many things, things that at the moment, they were both too well clothed for.

He gave an equally lecherous grin, but remembered one minor problem, causing him to frown. “Not that I need it or anything, but I really don't want to trip over all of this later. I kind of left the suitcase on the Bifrost-” Tony stopped when he saw Loki holding out the big, red and gold metal Iron Man case. He knew he shouldn't be at this point, but he was still surprised to see it.

“I found it sitting just outside the door when I walked in. I believe you have Heimdall to thank for having sent it.”

The heavy armour was off in no time and he was back to standing in his local attire. “Not that I don't love the suit, but it's not the most comfortable thing with added layers,” Tony removed the vambraces and rubbed at his wrists. The shot of pain spiked and he hissed, biting his lip as he gently touched the back of his hand where the gauntlet had caught the brace and dug into the skin. There wasn't any blood, but he could see the red impression left by the tight space. “I think that’s the last time I wear these while in the suit,” he flashed the two golden cuffs before placing them on the side table by the door.

“Let me take that off your hands,” Loki waved his hands over the case, and instantly he felt the weight in his hands disappear. Loki reached for his hands just as he was lowering them, and brought them up, placing soft kisses along bruised wrists. He followed the god as he retreated back into their bedroom, Loki still kissing the back of his hands. Tony had quickly noticed that the pain had significantly dulled to an ache compared to what it had been, and that he was being pulled towards the huge bed.  
Loki held him tightly, and by the time they reached the bed, Loki had already pulled his vest off and loosened the red tunic, allowing the light from the reactor to shine through uninterrupted.

They were face to face, lying across the wide bed, feet barely dangling off the side, holding each other closely as they wriggled to get comfortable. The embrace didn't last long because the next moment, Tony felt Loki's weight on him as the god straddled his hips, placing a trail of kisses down his throat. Loki stopped once he reached the collar that was blocking him from going any further, deftly unlacing the black thread and pulling back the tunic as he worked.

The light from the reactor cast a glow of blue across Loki's upper body, turning the shade of green he wore teal. The god stared, taking in the sight of the man below him hungrily.

“Are you sure you wanna do this now?” Tony licked his lips, watching the emotions play out on Loki's face as the god sat on top of him, shifting his weight.

Loki stared down at him quizzically, “Of course I am sure. I will not let this day fall to ruin, simply because some idiot managed to steal a bloody apple and nearly made off with it.”

Tony watched the impatient look Loki was giving him. “That’s not what I meant. What about Thor and the-”

“What about them?” Loki cut him off before he could finish.

“Well they might walk in on us. I've long given up about Heimdall seeing us, he's too much like JARVIS, but I just get this weird feeling that Thor might one day challenge me to a duel or something for getting freaky with you. And really, I love your mom, but it seems the whole 'no one is good enough for my baby' is a universal sentiment.”

Loki looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time, “She threatened you?” he asked.

“No, just appealed to my humanity.” Tony grinned, “No really, don't give me that look; she, in not so many words asked me to treat you like the little prince you were and all those things that get covered in wedding vows. Though I think when the threatening does come, I will make sure I have the suit on, because no one is as scary as a mother protecting her young.”

“I see…I doubt we will be visited by my mother, and the longer we idly chatter, the likelier the chance Thor will be here. Relax already Anthony, and enjoy the tranquillity.” Loki snapped his fingers and the next Tony felt, was the feeling of skin to skin contact and Loki's gentle touch awakening his senses.

-=-

“Did you hear that?” Tony asked, attempting to lift his head, but failed when Loki pressed it back down into the mess of furs. Two hours had passed, if he had to guess, from the time they returned from the forest, and they had engaged in a relaxing round of sex in the hours since. He had begun to wonder when people would start asking questions and come looking for them; no doubt word must have reached Odin that they were back and figured they were tired of waiting around.

Loki sat on top of him, rubbing slender hands all over his chest, “Hum,” he hummed, continuing running his finger around the reactor and tracing patterns on his skin. “I would be deaf not to, no doubt Thor,” he finished, placing a soft kiss to the reactor before getting up and flipping him onto his stomach with ease.

“And what, we're just gonna lay here, tangled in the sheets while he waits downstairs?” Tony asked. He lifted his head to spit out a mouthful of furs, but was once again pushed back down into them.

“That is the plan,” Loki whispered in his ear; it sent shivers down his spine and gave him goosebumps when Loki's tongue licked the shell of his ear and he blew on it. Tony felt Loki's grin on his neck as he continued rubbing his arms and upper back.

There were only a few moments of silence after that before Thor decided to announce his presence by calling for the both of them; to which they continued to keep their silence. Tony had no arguments really, he was too busy enjoying Loki's sinful fingers giving him the back rub of the century. He knew it was corny, but he spoke his mind none the less, “You know Lolo, you really do have the hands of a god.”

Loki immediately pinched his side, “Anthony, if you’re going to compliment me or my person, the least you could do is be creative as jokes do tend to grow stale after you’ve heard them a few hundred times, but I accept the notion none the less.” Loki chided and picked up the pace as he rubbed down his neck.

“Fucking hell-” Tony began to mumble as Loki rubbed at a spot between his neck and shoulder that had been bugging him for a while now. Loki's hands heated and cooled as he moved along, pulling more mumbled praises from his lover.

Loki's hands moved up, pushing and rubbing at all the knots in his back, and they started growing warmer with each pass between his shoulder blades. “Seems Thor finally tired of waiting,” Loki calmly stated. He continued working his way to the base of the neck, soft pops emanated when the god pressed down on his back. The noise from the stairwell was loud enough to be heard behind the wooden door; the thuds of Thor's feet hitting stone echoed in the well, sounding like a distant storm.

The thunderous noise in the stairwell finally halted as the person behind it contemplated their next action, only to give way to the door, swinging it open with force. A light breeze drifted in from the open doors in the other room, bringing with it the scent of flowers and musk. The latter was mainly due in part to their guest who stood silently in the doorway watching them.

Not a single word was said in greeting, Loki continued rubbing at Tony’s aching muscles, working his slender fingers into doing wondrous things on his back, and he was just content enough not to give a fuck that Thor was standing in their doorway, and that both he and Loki were naked.

The silence had stretched on for a whole minute, before Thor decided to speak up. “Brother, father is waiting on your presence so that the sentencing may begin.”

Tony turned his head to face his friend, spitting due to the mouthful of fur he was getting. The god was decked out in full battle armour, his silver feather helmet gripped at his side and mouth pressed into a firm line as he watched on.

“I am in no mood to be in anyone’s presence, let alone anywhere near that – miscreant,” Loki seethed from his spot on his back. The warm sinful fingers had since stopped their little dance, and were now carding through Tony’s brown locks. They both stayed silent. Thor's gaze shifted between them, watching intently. His expression turned from impassive to something fleetingly resembling sadness before he settled on a blank stare.

They all knew there was no way Loki would go, he was doing everything in his power to forget that side of him, and this was just another reminder of what he was.

There was rustling as Thor moved to step closer to them, reaching out to place a hand on Loki.

He could feel it the moment Thor had started to make a move to come into the room; Loki had shifted and tensed above him. His whole body went ridged when he rolled off and sat at the edge of the bed, putting as much distance between him and blond god.

“Loki, please. A man is about to be condemned to death, as a member of the family, it is your-”

“Then have Anthony stand in my stead, if it is so important. He will soon be a part of this family. And as I have made mention earlier, Thor, I will have nothing more to do with the matter. I have already played my part in it by tracking it down.” Loki stood up, baring himself without any shame. He stalked to the other end of the room to the wardrobe, picking up a pair of pants without care for who they belonged to, and pulled them on as he brushed passed Thor, exiting the room.

Tony sat up, sheets pooling at his knees as he called after Loki.

Thor didn't bother going after the dark haired god, instead coming closer to the bed and meeting Tony's gaze. “Talk some sense into him, please.”

Tony pulled himself up, covering himself as he got out of bed, looking at the big blond god, Thor was worried he could tell that much.“Tell me Thor, what would you have me do? My hands are tied. He's clearly made his mind up on the matter; you can't force him and I certainly – wont force him, he does what he wants. And you know what, I don't blame him for it either; this whole thing is rather close to home don't you think?” His voice grew an edge as he spoke, “I might be able to see it being a different matter, if Heimdall had been upfront about the whole thing; I am very upset at him for leaving that bit of information out, by the way. Transparency goes a long way where Loki and I are concerned. If you want either of us doing your dirty work; you better remember that whenever you take the throne, Thor.”

Tony watched him sigh in defeat, he was aware the god knew he was right on the matter, Loki was as stubborn as he was on days when it came to their dirty secrets and daddy issues.

“It's to be a quick and semi-public trial. No doubt the sentence will be carried out on the morrow, just after we break our fast. Since you will stand in on Loki's behalf, might I suggest you wear his colours, so that his presence won’t be missed. I will wait for you outside; do not take long, I don't wish to keep father waiting,” he finished and left without another word.

The doors closed with a resounding bang with Thor's departure, and it wasn't long before Loki walked back in with a glass of something he was sure was more of the wine he had been offered earlier.

“So, got any green I can borrow?” he gave Loki a forced smile. He let go of the blanket he held around his waist and ignored it as it fell to the floor, focusing on the smile that showed off just too many teeth to be anything safe. “Uh Loki, what are you doing?” he held his arms out, placating, as he took a step back.

He quickly ran out of room, but his feet tangled in the sheet he had dropped, and Loki was on him in an instant, catching him off guard and sending him falling back onto the bed. He raised his hands, gently caressing him as they glowed green; the glow didn't last long.

-=-  
It happened so quickly, Tony wasn't sure if he really knew what had just happened. He felt like he had been fucked backwards through a Tesseract portal and dumped on a barren moon, blinking as he adjusted to the bright glow of the sun in his eyes. He stood outside the ornate bronze doors of their shared room in the bright afternoon sunlight, squinting at the abrupt change in light. He felt taller and a bit off balance with the change in body mass. He had a sneaking suspicion about what had just happened between him and Loki.

He noticed Thor sitting on the bannister with his back to the giant column, looking out towards the Bifrost and the sea around it, deep in thought. It was a rare sight, Tony mused, and one he was sure Loki would have enjoyed making fun of. 

Tony stood, silently watching the blond haired god. He hadn't moved since he had materialized outside and it was only when the guard cleared his throat did Thor pull from his musing. His eyes lit up with excitement when he saw him. Thor turned to greet him, grinning warmly, but it wasn't the greeting Tony was expecting.

“Brother! I am glad to see you decided to act like the Prince of Asgard you are, and take your duties as such seriously. You must truly be wrapped tightly around Tony's finger, as the Mortals say,” Thor beamed. The god had met him halfway and gripped his left arm in a reassuring manner before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

He felt the clang of metal when Thor pulled him in, and his head met with the silver feathered helm that now sat on the god's head. Tony was a bit taken aback as he was pulled armoured chest to armoured chest and was lifted a good foot off the ground before managing to choke out a reply. “Hey there Point Break, don't get your hopes up, it's just me,” he said, patting his friend's back gingerly.

Tony felt the god still in his embrace, loosening his grip and pulling back, holding him at arm’s length. “Tony, when I suggested you wear Loki's colours, this was not what I had in mind, my friend,” Thor's blue eyes gleamed with a hint of mischief. Tony frowned and let out a sigh, watching a warm smile stretch into a grin that vaguely mimicked Loki's, when he had some hair brained scheme, cooking up on Thor's face. It was unnerving Tony a little, if he was honest with himself. It was one thing to see that grin on the Trickster, and another entirely to see it on the Thunderer.

Thor brought him back in for another hug before placing him back on the ground. “Did I mention he's been pretty vindictive this past week? You don't think your old man's gonna, you know, have a cow?” Tony checked their surroundings making sure no one overheard. Tony felt hair longer than what he was used to brush against the nape of his neck as he turned back to face his friend.

Thor was already making his way down the long corridor that led opposite to Thor and Loki's apartments. Tony briskly followed after him, holding a slender hand atop the horned helmet to keep it from bobbing. He didn't have the practice of any of the Aesir to run and not have their helmet fall off as they did so. He quickly caught up to Thor and met his gleaming blue eyes.

“If anyone will be having a cow, my friend, it will be you. You are aware he's dressed you in his court attire,” Thor said. He picked up the pace, taking the stairs down two at a time as they descended down a steep spiral staircase. They had quite the route to cover to make it to the throne room. 

Only when they finally exited the tower and entered the family solar, did Tony reply. “I had a sneaking suspicion when I felt the weight on my chest and head; it's also kind of hard to miss the billowing of a cape behind me as I chase after you. However, why don't I believe that the makeover ends there? The back of my neck is itching like hell, and I distinctly feel like I have grown since you last saw me five minutes ago. And let’s not forget you greeted me as your brother, and not that I don't mind the sentiment, Thor, I doubt even you are as blind as that to mistake me for Loki unless there was something else at play here. I will also mention, I have noticed the change in my voice, and I would have to be a slow witted idiot not to notice that I know my voice doesn't sound like this.” Tony looked at him challengingly, daring him to say otherwise.

“Father has long since grown accustomed to Loki's machinations, you have nothing to fear. So long as no one looks too hard, all should be well my friend.” Thor said, opening the huge doors and turning left as he exited to head down two more flights of stairs. They both stayed quiet the rest of the way to their destination. Thor insisted they cut across the Great Hall in favour of having to walk through the gallery in order to save time. Thor continued to hassle about Loki even as they exited the dining hall.

Tony's mind kept racing back and wondering what Loki was doing. At first he thought that the god might stay in his room and sulk, but he knew Loki better than that. Even if he didn't want or like to, he might change form and show up to the hearing dressed as another. Loki was too interested in knowing other peoples' business to pass this up and probably wasn't keen on the attention this little trial brought, but if Tony looked hard enough he might find the Trickster somewhere in the crowd.

Few people passed them as Thor was helping him fix his falling helm as they stood in the foyer, a good distance from the Throne room doors.

“Thor, Loki!” a group of voices called. Tony was too focused on what he was doing to listen to the chatter in the halls around them as he smoothed out the tunic under the armour and fixed the golden vambraces.

Thor turned towards the gallery entrance, smiling and waved in the direction the voices came from, turning his back on Tony.

Tony turned away from whoever Thor was talking to, and cursed as the horned helmet began to slip down his forehead again.

“. . . Stark?” Tony spun around when the voice came from behind him; he saw the Warriors Three entering the Throne room behind Thor and Sif.

“Sif!. . .uh hi. . .” Tony waved, surprised to see her. “What was that you were saying Sparky?” Tony said to Thor, who smiled back sheepishly. Tony felt flustered and was slowly losing his patience with the helmet.

“Fix your posture, stop slouching,” Sif said, placing a hand on his shoulder and another on the small of his back, forcing him to stand tall. “Head held high, and chin raised. When you enter, follow Thor; you're to stand to his right. Keep your eyes on the Jotun,” she continued, grabbing and lifting his chin with a firm hold. “Also, do try not to let your emotions show,” she finished levelling him with stare that would have most fidgeting with its intensity.

Tony said backing up, “Whoa, calm down Xena. I have been to countless trials, both here and on Earth. I believe I have it covered. Is it that obvious I'm not Loki?” he lowered his voice, looking between the two gods when a rather short man with waist long blond hair exited the library across from them.

“Your Highness,” the man bowed and Tony caught the glint of emerald eyes and a toothy smirk as the man left without a word.

That fucking bastard, Tony thought as he watched the short man, or Loki, enter the Throne room. Tony focused back on the two Aesir, wondering if they also had seen him, only to see them sharing a look between themselves, and remembered what they had been talking about before Loki plagued his mind.

“Oh please don't hold yourselves back to spare my poor little heart the pain. I don't know why you’re acting like you'll break me by telling me I suck, because god do I know it,” Tony said. 

Thor looked at him, like he was contemplating something before he spoke.“It is not that. You and he are very similar- wait this is not the first-” Thor began to say.

“Oww, hey” Tony rubbed his shoulder as he was punched.

“You were slouching; anyway 'tis a discussion for another time,” Sif said as she forcefully fixed his posture again. The constant slaps and pinches were starting to annoy him to no end and he was close to just storming into the throne room, all devil-may-care. She appraised her work one last time before leaving, “Thor, Loki; I will see you both inside,” she said, turning and marching up to the huge golden doors, disappearing behind them.

Once they were alone, Thor reached up and cupped his face, meeting his eyes much in the same way he had seen him do to Loki on numerous occasions when they were having a moment. Tony wondered if he was doing it for the effect or if the god had forgotten who it was he was talking to for a moment. Tony soon got his answer when Thor finally spoke up, “Are you ready, my friend?”

He met Thor's reassuring gesture and placed a hand on the others bicep. It felt weird being able to meet Thor's gaze without having to strain his neck looking up. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little before remembering his posture, “As I'll ever be. Let’s just finish this so I can return to him and finally rest,” they squeezed their hold on each other and let go, turning to walk up the stairs towards the door together. They shared one last look before bracing themselves for what lay beyond the door. Tony watched Thor nod to the guards and waited for the doors to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Ch4 Light of the Firefly and a Cold Blooded Silhouette   
> Darkness, Devil, Doom
> 
> Ch5 Blue Sun  
> Lady, Winter, Liars


End file.
